


Stealing Citrus Shampoo

by inamamagic



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You stole my shampoo!"</p><p>"All the better to smell like you, my dear."</p><p>In which Petra and Jane may have a thing going on. Somewhat canon compliant. Petra is not pregnant, and Jane probably can't be called a virgin anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Citrus Shampoo

“Everything about his feeding times are here,” says Jane, tapping the list on the counter and taking a deep breath. “If he gets cranky just sing him to sleep, and oh, please don’t pick him up every time he cries tonight.”

Rafael grins as he strokes Mateo’s head. “That sounds more like instructions for you than for me.”

Jane grimaces. “Just saying. Sleep training him was so hard.”

“I know,” says Rafael, with the same smile that used to make Jane go weak at the knees, but is now something comfortable. Like Mateo with his lovey. Rafael’s smile might be her lovey. Goodness knows it relaxes her enough to be able to stay at peace for the rest of the day. It’s proof that, no matter what happens between the two of them, Mateo won’t be hurt or caught in the middle of something ugly.

“Okay,” she says, wringing her hands as she wrestles with the urge to take Mateo back from Rafael and hold him for a few more minutes. “Bye then.”

Rafael walks towards her and holds Mateo out. Jane’s heart floods with happiness, and she gives her son a quick kiss on his head.

“Bye Mateo,” she whispers. “I love you.” Mateo gurgles and waves his hands at her, smiling as she leaves, perfectly content in his father’s arms.

It’s the fact that Mateo seems so happy and comfortable with Rafael that allows Jane to leave with a clear mind and a smile on her face – but then, someone grabs her arm and yanks her aside.

“What the – _Petra_!”

Petra’s pretty pink lips quirk up as her blue eyes lock onto Jane’s warm brown ones, sending sparks down her core in a way that neither Michael nor Rafael have ever managed to do.

“Jane,” she says, her tone completely even, almost as though she doesn’t intend on following through with what her eyes are promising. A hot, prickling flush rises up Jane’s neck and her breaths grow shallower.

“Petra, what are you doing?” she hisses. “What if someone sees?”

“Sees what, two friends having a casual chat in the hallway?” says Petra. She’s let go of Jane’s arm, but her eyes rake over her figure in a way that makes Jane feel totally and utterly naked – which she wouldn’t mind being, of course. Just not in the hallway.

As if reading her mind, Petra turns and strides across the hallway to the lift. A little flustered by the sudden change of pace, Jane rushes to keep up.

“What’s happening now?” she asks, gripping the strap of her handbag in a desperate attempt to ground herself.

Petra doesn’t stop walking, but a tiny smile appears on her face. “You’ll see.”

She presses the button for the elevator. Her nails are a pale mauve colour today, and as Jane clenches her fists and takes a deep breath, she notices a familiar hint of citrus shampoo, and understands exactly where her missing toiletries may have ended up.

“You stole my shampoo!”

“All the better to smell like you, my dear,” says Petra, glancing at her, her lips parting in a slow smirk. Jane feels something spark in her chest like she does every time Petra looks at her, but the indignation still manages to find its way out.

“That was _my_ shampoo!” she squeaks. “And conditioner!”

“Oh you can get those for a dime a dozen,” scoffs Petra. “I get you once a week, if I’m lucky.”

Jane cannot argue with this, though it’s not for the lack of trying. After opening and shutting her mouth in rapid succession for about ten seconds, she gives up with a huff, and turns to face the elevator just as it dings. Petra enters first, a triumphant smile on her face, and Jane follows, scowling. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glares at Petra.

“I want my stuff back.”

“Then spend the night with me,” says Petra immediately.

Jane sighs. “Petra…”

“One night,” she insists. “I promise I won’t bother you about it anymore if you do.”

Jane opens her mouth to argue, but Petra talks over her. “You don’t have classes today, you told me. Mateo is with Rafael. Stay over. Just for tonight.”

Her tone has lost its evenness now, it’s half desperate, almost pleading, and her voice shakes on the last few words. Her jaw is clenched in that way it tenses up whenever she’s stressed out. Her ice blue eyes have the most beseeching look and Jane just cannot resist.

“Okay,” she says softly, fighting the urge to take her hand. “I’ll stay.”

Petra does not smile immediately. Her eyes brighten first, and then her jaw relaxes, and she turns to face the front again before allowing the barest hint of a smile to flit across her face. Jane purses her lips and stares at the floor, fighting against her own grin.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. Petra strides out, but with more of a spring in her step now, she’s almost skipping towards her apartment. Jane, whose legs are nowhere near that long, has to actually skip a little to keep up.

They walk in, and Petra turns the _do not disturb_ switch on before locking the door.

“It’ll keep Scott from ringing the doorbell,” she says offhand, walking into her bedroom. Jane drops her handbag onto the sofa and wonders whether she should follow Petra inside, but gets distracted by a book on her desk.

 _How To Get Beautiful Women Into Bed (And Keep Them In Your Life)_ says the front cover.

Jane snorts. “Wow, Petra,” she mutters. “You’re definitely trying way harder than I am.”

But the prickly flush returns and she can’t stay too amused for long. She picks up the book, trying to ignore the word ‘beautiful’ in the title (because really, next to Petra, she’s more like Mateo’s lovey). She flips through it and something falls out.

“Uh oh,” she says, kneeling down to pick it up. It’s a Polaroid of the both of them, the last time they’d hung out (though hanging out is a very loose definition here).

Jane smiles as she stares at it; her own face is scrunched up with laughter, her eyes closed and her mouth open way too wide (or so she thinks anyway), but Petra looks flawless, as usual, and she’s staring at her with an expression that Jane has never really seen on her face before. It’s like equal parts awe, equal parts reverence, and healthy dose of punch drunkenness. If Jane hadn’t been the object, she would’ve been convinced that Petra looked… well… almost like she was in _love_.

“Hey,” says a voice from the bedroom doorway. Jane yelps and straightens up, scrambling to put the book back on the desk. Petra snorts.

“Very smooth,” she says, walking slowly towards her.

“I was uh – I was just – yeah, just looking, you know, while I waited for you to, uh, yeah, get um, dressed, and…”

Petra stops, almost an inch away from Jane, whose shallow breaths are back. Her eyes flit around the room, scared of settling on Petra, Petra, who’s dressed in a silky pink slip, and, judging by the – ahem – rather prominent display across her chest area, this is definitely all she’s wearing.

The smell of her own shampoo suddenly overwhelms Jane, and as Petra looms over her, she puts a hand on the corner of the table to steady herself.

“Careful now,” says Petra, a beautiful smirk painting itself on her face. “You wouldn’t want to pass out before we even start to have our fun, would you?”

Jane finally gains the courage to look up. Petra’s gaze is warm, too warm perhaps, because Jane feels something burning deep inside her, and she throws her arms around Petra and kisses her first.

Petra’s hands snake around Jane’s waist and tug her zipper down. Pulling away for a moment, she runs a slim finger down the side of Jane’s face and cups her cheek in her hand. Her eyes search Jane’s for something – what exactly, Jane doesn’t know, but when Jane smiles at her, she relaxes, and brushes her lips against hers again.

Jane closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. Petra has finished unzipping her dress and slides it off her arms. It falls to the floor in one swift movement. Petra slides her fingers over Jane’s warm skin and she shudders under her touch.

Petra deepens the kiss, nibbling gently on Jane’s lower lip before holding her tighter, one hand on the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair. Jane moans against her lips, both arms around Petra’s slender neck as her fingers weave through her blonde locks. The prickly feeling is gone, but she feels warmer than she has all day, so warm that she’s afraid she might combust. It’s almost like Petra has lit a fire in her very soul, and it burns brighter and higher the longer they stay intertwined. Her heart is thumping against her chest cavity, like a half crazed beast rattling the bars of its cage, but deep in her core, she feels a sense of peace, a centred assurance that she doesn’t feel around anyone except Mateo.

She thinks back to Rafael’s smile for a split second, and knows she wasn’t entirely correct. Rafael’s smile isn’t her lovey. Not really.

Not in the way Petra’s kisses are.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title of that book from this: The Mystery Method: How to Get Beautiful Women Into Bed, simply because I thought it was amusing. 
> 
> If there are any errors, please feel free to point them out :) and thanks for reading.


End file.
